Country Plains & City Streets
by BbyPrincess555
Summary: Musa, a small town girl, with big dreams to help her sick dad. Riven a single father and Record Producer is set of to find Natural Talents. Not only did he found THE ONE, but did he also found his one true love?
1. Country Plains

**Country Plains & City Streets**

**AN: Hey you guys here's the story that I promised…. Now school is a little crazy right now so it's going to take some time for me to update all three stories, and this weekend I have a family game night so yeah, but I promise that I'll update the others as soon as possible…. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Country Plains

I woke up at 4 am, got dressed and headed to the chicken coop and feed the hens, picked up fresh eggs, and laid them at the kitchen basket, headed back outside to the barn to find my daddy milking Alice, our best cow ever, I headed to Jack our Stallion, next to Jack was Alexia our German Budweiser. I put on the settle on Jack and headed outside leading our heard of sheep's on their side of the farm, and the goats on the other. This was my daddy's and I daily routine, I got used to it since it kept my mind off the fact that my mother passed away due a sickness, that my daddy couldn't afford for medical support. Jack and I stared at the sun rising. I smile and head to the farm, took the settle off Jack and headed back to my house that was filled with the aroma of fresh farm eggs. Yum!

"Hungry Muse?"

"Hungry? More like starving, so what's the agenda for today daddy?"

"Well I have to head over to town and finish putting up the booths, rides and stage for the county fair"

"So does this mean I get the day off?"

"Pretty much kiddo"

"Well I guess I can head over to the lake, or maybe head to Flo's place to see what she is up too"

"And maybe she can help you with the song"

"What song?"

Daddy stared at me with the 'really you forgot?' look, then it hit me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that these years we're collecting money for St. Jews Hospital… yeah I think she can help me"

"Yes, and I have to get going, see you at dinner kiddo, and eat your eggs and bacon before they get cold"

"See ya daddy, be careful"

"I will, see you"

I eat my breakfast and texted Flora to see if she was at her place, so I could hang out for a while, and do the song.

_Flo, need help with the song so I can sing at the county fair, needs to know if Ur at Ur place… luv Muse!_

It didn't take too long to get a response from her.

_Sure thing I'm at the supermarket right now, but I'll be home in less than a minute, see ya there… Luv Flo!_

_Great, see ya there… Muse OUT!_

I changed from my morning work clothes to a strapless pink V neck shirt that ended up a little higher above from my belly, ripped skinny jeans and cream color cow girl boots, braided pigtails and a few accessories *season 4 clothing* and got on Jack and headed to Flo's place. It took about a good 5 to 10 minutes to get there, on my way there I see Flora picking up fresh berries from the bush at front of her house.

"Hey Flo! Wow those look good"

"I know, I'm going to make a fruit smoothie, go inside I'll catch up with you in a minute"

"Cool I'll wait for you at the kitchen"

"Ok"

I went inside and headed to the kitchen and got out 2 big glasses 2 straws and the blender so Flora won't have to do so much stuff, all she has to do is get the ice and the yogurt… mmm her fruit smoothies are the best.

"Ok I got the berries, and oh? Looks like someone couldn't wait for my smoothie huh?"

"NO way, Flo your smoothies are the best, all you need is ice and yogurt and we can get started on the song"

"Alright, I'll do the smoothies, while you go up to my room and get paper and pencils so we can write"

"You got it!"

I rushed up to Flora's room, it was a light baby pink with a light almost mint green with floral patterns and tons and I mean tons of different flowers, once I got the paper and pencils and rushed back down to the kitchen to find myself with 2 fruit smoothies. YUM!

"Oh yum, I made it just in time, and it's freshly cold, YUM"

"Ok, ok now let's sit down and start figuring out what we should write about"

"Hmmm, ok since it's a benefit concert for one of the biggest known hospital in the world, the lyrics should have at least a message about faith"

"Right, and also hope and love"

"Perfect, now the hard part… putting the words together"

After a good 2 to 3 hours of good hard thinking and writing we've finally finished the song.

"Perfect, wow it's already 3:45 pm, I better get going, those pigs aren't going to feed themselves, thank you so much for your help Flora it means a lot"

"No problem sweetie, good luck at the county concert I'll be there for ya!"

"Thanks see you"

"Bye!"

I headed back home to feed the pot bellies. I love them they are so cute! I took one last look at the field, behind my farm field, I can see the country's plains, it's really amazing and especially when the sun is rising and setting.

I went back inside the house to take a shower, once I was out, I sat down at the living room to watch what was on the TV, nothing new on the news except for the fact that tomorrow it's going to rain, and it's never pretty at the farm when it rains, trust me, a few hour later my dad comes back and I start to cook dinner while he takes a shower, as I was setting the table my dad comes down and he serves the food.

"So what's there left to do daddy?"

"Well the stage is almost finished, and we just need to do a few more things to the booths and check if all the rides are safe, and I say this will be done in the next 2 to 3 days… so did you finish the song?"

"You bet, and I got to finish it with Flora's amazing fruit smoothie"

"Haha great, so what's the song's title?"

"Not telling, it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait till the County Fair"

"Ok, are you going to compete at the fair with Alexia?"

"Maybe, I still haven't had the time to train her to jump"

"Well you have the next 2 to 3 days to do it"

"But what about our daily routine? Who's going to feed the little piggies and goats? Who's going to care for the horses and Alice? Who's going to feed the hens? And who's…"

"Musa… I've talked to Flora and her sister about it, they said it was ok, since the only animals they have are their 2 dogs and all they have is a big garden that has enough food to feed at least 3 worldwide Army"

"You sure about it daddy?"

"Yes and you can call her if you don't believe me, now eat your potatoes and steak before they go cold on ya"

"Ok"

My dad and I ate and talked for a while, we watched some TV before heading off to bed since I got the next few days to train Alexia, she's a talented German horse, but I can't believe that the hardest thing that has ever come to me in training her is to jump.

The next morning I woke to one of our roosters singing as the sun rose from its slumber, I wore ripped short blue jeans, ankle high boots and a red daisy top and headed to the farm and found Flora feeding Alice.

"Hey Musa, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good and you?"

"Like a baby… I already got Alexia ready for ya; all you need to do is head on back and ride"

"Thanks Flo, you can eat some bacon and eggs if you guys like, I'm not really that hungry"

"Ok, good luck with the practice"

"Thanks, oh and thank you so much with the animals, hope it's not a bother?"

"Not at all, I love working with them, it's just my dad can't afforded taking care of them so that's why we have a garden"

"Oh ok, well I'll see you in a few"

"See you"

I got on Alexia and headed to the field to practice. I've spent the past few hours practicing well more like training Alexia to jump, so far she's made more progress than the last times, but she still hasn't mastered the full jump. I decided to give her a break so we headed off to one of the small creeks near my farm, Alexia is drinking water and I'm staring at the clouds, it's a nice day out, I felt Alexia sitting next to me as she started to play with my hair.

"Hey girl, my hair is not hay for you to nibble on"

I looked at my horse and she looked at me, for some reason I could tell that she's happy to be part of my family, we both gazed at the amazing plains, and just at the end of it you can see the blurry shadow of the city.

"You know something Alexia? Sometimes I wonder what's it like in the city compared to the country life. You know with crowded streets, people at every single corner, hardly any trees or animals, tons of buildings, not to mention cars and traffic"

Alexia gave this 'you can't be serious?' look, but I know what she meant, city people are mostly rude, well not all of them, but since most of them are too busy with business, tons of work, not enough play, you hardly spend time with the family. Plus you don't get home cooked meals, you get fast food, all to the fact that people spend way too much time with work, than with the family.

"Your right Alexia, I shouldn't trade my life for anything, I like it just the way it is, but I still would like to know the big difference between it, but is it really worth it? Naah I don't think so, no city man can ever love a country girl, and they have too much of a cold heart to realize our beauty and love for nature and the caring of others…. I guess that's what happens when you're a city folk"

**BACK AT THE CITY**

"Papa, are you coming for my dance rehearsal?"

"No I can't sweet heart I have an important meeting, I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you ok kiddo?"

"Well ok… promise you'll come for the school play?"

"I promise"

**AN: well I guess that's a good start don't you guys think? And sorry for taking so long in updating the other stories, I was hospitalized I got really sick, but I'm recovering, I promise that I'll make it up to you guys…. Hope you like it… BTW I don't have to explain who's going to fall for who… but I will explain how Riven is a single father… soon… in the other chapters!**


	2. City Streets

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 2: City Streets

"Daddy, you forgot your lunch"

"Oh thank you Elizabeth, but where's your lunch?"

"It's in my bag, now come one, I'm late for school and you're late for that meeting"

"Alright, alright I'll meet you at the car, just give me a minute to find my keys"

"Ok"

it's not easy being a single father, it kills me to miss her dance rehearsals and school plays, her volleyball, soccer and baseball games, her school activities, well everything, but working as a full time Music Producer has its needs also and how else am I going to care for my little girl?

"Daddy what's taking so long?"

"Coming Elizabeth" boy for an 8 year old she sure has a big mouth

I drive Elizabeth to her school, kiss her goodbye and wish her luck on her test, I head down the road to the office building, and as if I wasn't late enough traffic got in my way, for the 5th time. "Great" I said to myself, I called Magi my assistant to tell her that I'll be running late.

"Music Stars Production, Mr. Duncan's Office"

"Magi it's me"

"Oh Mr. Duncan, how may I help you?"

"I'm stuck at traffic again, has Jack started the meeting yet?"

"Ah no, Mr. Vials is running late also, so the meeting is on hold"

"Oh well that's great, I'll be there let's say 10 maybe 15 minutes"

"Ok, I'll just put all the done paper work on your desk"

"Great and thank you"

Traffic lasted for a good 10 minutes and I got to the office and headed to my desk, and to my luck Mr. Vials still hasn't arrived yet. So I decided to do small paper work things and look through some of the pictures I had in my office, of Elizabeth and me. I don't have any pictures of her mother since she wanted nothing to do with her; she looks like her but with my violet eyes and magenta hair of cores. Sometimes I ask myself what did I ever saw in her mother, she was cold and spite full, no heart just like her sisters, but I'll have to live with the fact that Darcy is my daughters mother, weather she cares about her or not. I'm just glad that she's nothing like her mother, Elizabeth is sweet, funny and she means the world to me.

"Mr. Duncan, Mr. Vials has arrived so I suggest you head over to the meeting room"

"I will and thank you Magi"

I head over to the meeting room and catch up with a few of the guys, Sky, Timmy, Nabu, Brandon and Helia.

"Hello boys, sorry for the delay, traffic caught up to me"

"Traffic caught up to all of us Mr. Vials"

"I'm sure it did Brandon, I just wish I didn't live to far from Magix, anyways on with the meetings"

"So what's the meeting about sir?"

"Well Timmy if you must ask this meeting is about Music Stars Production setting out to find Natural Talents"

"Meaning?" I asked, Mr. Vials was a chubby guy in his 50's

"Meaning that you boys will have a week to different locations to find people with Natural Talents, not those people that can make DJ with computers, I'm talking about you guys out in the world drinking café and all of a sudden a girl or a boy has an amazing voice or knows how to dance…"

"But sir isn't that what we always do?"

"Yes Sky, but it's not the same thing as a person that knows how to sing and dance because they have gone to school to learn it than to find a person that has never went to a music or dance school and the talent come out naturally"

"So you telling us that we to find a person who knows how to sing or dance and has never attended an art school for to have such high levels of talents?"

"That's right Riven, and since you caught up so quickly you'll be looking for Country Talents"

"Wait I have to go to the country side of Magix?"

"Yes"

"But why can't Helia get that one, he loves nature"

"Because I said so… don't tell me that you're questioning me?"

"No sir"

"Good… Now boys come so I can sassing the place you shall be going, and Riven if I were you I'd get going I wouldn't want to miss a school play"

My eyes widen, it totally forgot about Elizabeth's school play. I rushed out of the office and headed to my car, I drove as fast as I could to the school.

**AT THE SCHOOL**

I was already dressed in my costume, I took a peek at the crowd and my dad was nowhere to be found, I get that he works very hard but a promise is a promise, he can't break that.

"Is everything alright Elizabeth?"

I looked up to find Miss Layla Tides looking down at me. She's out Liberal Arts teacher, but I call her by her last, well my entire teacher kind of think of it.

"Oh Miss Tides daddy's not here, and her promised he would be here"

"Hey don't be sad besides you'll do great, and speaking of the devil looked who just arrived"

When I looked over at the crowd again, and I saw my dad, he made it, breathless gasping for air but he made it

"He's here… he's actually here Miss Tides"

"Now that your frown is upside down get ready cause you guys are on"

**RIVEN'S POV**

I finally caught my breath and the play started, I smiled when I say Elizabeth dancing in her Ballet costume as Little Red. About an hour had passed from the play and it was over, I went back stage to pick up my little princess.

"Hey you were great kiddo"

"Daddy I was so scared I thought you weren't coming"

"Hey a promise is a promise and I can't break that, plus better late than never right?"

"Right… so what's up for today?"

"How's about some ice cream, you deserve it kiddo"

"Oh can it be Cold Stone ice cream, I like to add different things to it"

"Anything you like"

"Alright, let me go say goodbye to the girls"

Elizabeth said her goodbyes and we got in the car and drove to Cold Stone. It didn't took long for Elizabeth to pop out questions about the meeting.

"So how was the meeting daddy?"

"It was good but I'm going to be gone for a week"

"Why?"

"Its part of the job sweat heart, I have to go to Country Plains to see if there's any people with Natural Talents for me to sing a Record Label, and if I do that I'll get promoted and be the manager and assistant of the lucky person"

"Wow that sounds fun, can I come?"

"Sorry sport but you have school that week"

"No fair, you get to go to places and the only place I ever get to go is to the school"

"Listen you'll be staying with Aunt Stella for the week, I'm pretty sure she'll take you shopping"

"Well ok, but promise me that we'll go on this winter vacation to Alaska in Earth"

"I'm not sure if I can promise that but I'll see what I can do ok?"

"Deal… hey dad what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"The country life… how's it any different from us City People?"

"Well in the country you don't go to a cold air conditioned supermarket, most of the markets are out doors and some people don't even go since they have a farm with crops, some raise animals, and their houses are made of wood, which I tend to like more than concrete walls"

"Wow, so everything is like old fashioned like?"

"Yup and if Stella were to be there she would lose her mind"

"Can't argue with that, how are the people like over there?"

"I don't know, but my guess is that there free caring people, if not then a bunch of drunks"

"Like in the movies?"

"Like in the movies"

"Hey speaking of movies, yesterday I watched this film in Miss Tides class about a City Girl that went to see her dad for the first time, he lived in the country part of the town, as time went by she fell in love with a Country Boy, do you think you'll find true love over there daddy?"

"I don't know about that sweet face, I stopped believing in love a long time ago"

"Daddy"

"Yeah"

"Don't ever say that, every person finds love, you just… can't give up… promise me you won't ok?"

I stared at Elizabeth for a moment… where did those words came from? She's only 8… but I can't break a promise, nor watch her sad.

"Ok… I promise I won't give up on finding love… better now?"

"Mmmjmm"


	3. County Fair Phone Call

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 3: County Fair and a Sneaky Phone call

Packed my things and headed to Stella and Brandon's place, Brandon was off to catch a plane in Canada, and I had to drop off Elizabeth.

"Now Elizabeth, behave and do as Auntie Stella ok?"

"Ok… call me every night before you go to bed so we can talk for a while ok?"

"You got it kiddo, now give me a hug and a kiss "

I held on to her as tight as I could. This is the first time I'll be away from her for a longs time, the longest time I've been away from her was when she was born and since she was pre-mature she had to stay in the hospital for about a about 2 weeks.

"Alright kiddo, I have to go now, but I'll see you in a week ok?"

"Ok… bye daddy, I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, and it's not a goodbye it's more like a 'see you later' since I'll only be gone for a week"

"Ok then…see ya later dad…be safe!"

"See you later… love you"

"Love you too daddy"

I got into my car and drove to Country Plains, it was a good 2 hour drive, but I finally made it to the small Inn, I parked my car in the parking area, and went inside with my bags to check in.

"Riven Duncan, I'm staying here for the week"

"Duncan… Duncan… oh yes here you are, I hope you enjoy your stay, here your room key, room 105"

"Thank you" I stared at the small poster from behind the nice elder lady

'County Fair Festival, Rides, Booths, Prizes, Competitions and Talent Show… Collecting Money for St. Jews Hospital, this week only so don't miss it'

"Miss when is that County Fair actually starting?"

"Oh that starts off tomorrow"

"And what's with the Talent Show and Competitions?"

"People all the this part of town compete with one another, it's a small found raiser to collect money for St. Jews"

"Nice… when does it start?"

"Right about 3 o'clock in the afternoon"

"Great, thank you"

"No problems have a nice day"

**BACK AT MUSA'S FARM**

"Daddy I finally got Alexia to do a full jump"

"That's great honey… so does this mean you'll finally compete in the horse show?"

"You bet"

"Great… *Coughs* Sweet *Coughs* Heart"

"Daddy, are you ok? You don't look so good"

"I'm fine sweet face, I guess working on building the county fair till night got me a little sick, but I'll be fine don't worry"

"If you say so, but why don't you go and take a nice warm bath and I'll make you some chicken soup… how's that sound?"

"That's *Coughs… coughs and coughs* Great!"

I start to make the soup as daddy goes up and takes a bath, my dad is the only thing I have in my life and I don't know what I'll do without him. When my daddy came down I served him the soup and he ate it all, I told him to go and some rest, and I got dressed in a maid's uniform since I'm working part time in the Inn here in town.

When I got there I saw this fancy car, I guess one of the city people are here… but for what?

"Hello Missis Jackson, how are we today?"

"I'm good Musa, listen a fancy man came in here, and I forgot to put towels and soap in his room, please do that favor and give this note to him in case he decides to drink here at the bar, it's on the house for my little mistake"

"No Problem Missis Jackson, what room is he in?"

"Room 105, his name is Riven Duncan"

Riven Duncan, wow if he is as good looking as his name sounds, I might like this guy, but if his attitude bites, then I'll carry on with my loveless life. I head up to the room 105 and knock on the door before entering.

"Room Service"

**NORMAL POV**

Riven got a confused face when he heard Musa say 'Room Service' he didn't order anything that he could think of.

"But I didn't order any… room service" he said slowly when he opened the door to find the most gorgeous girl he ever saw, pale white skin, Navy eyes and Hair, pulled into 2 ponytails. Lips soft and delicate as a rose with that pink shiny lip gloss.

"I know but Missis Jackson the check in woman said that she forgot to put fresh towels and soap in your room, and here's a note for you to take to the bar tender here in the Inn, the first 3 drinks are on the house as our way as in a apology"

"Ah… thank you but you really didn't really need to do that"

Musa was shocked at his words so she decided to look up and see her clients face, she was amazed to find herself with deep dreamy Violet eyes, Magenta almost wine colored spiked hair and amazing body tone, 'maybe city people aren't that bad' she thought to herself.

"Um if ya don't mind, I would like to put the towels and soap in the bathroom"

"Oh yeah, sure go on ahead"

'She's amazing, how does and amazing and dazzling girl like her live in a small place like this?' Riven thought to himself 'I got to find my way around her, maybe she known's a few people here with some talents, wait am I crushing on her? No Riven you came here on strict business, you heart belongs to your little 8 year old remember that'

"So um if you need anything else just dial 1 then#105 for room service, here the note that Missis Jackson sent me to five you"

"Thank you, and um… I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your name?"

"Oh… my name? Musa… Musa Melody"

"Well Musa, thank you for the towels and soap, um maybe I'll see you around… like say at the county fair tomorrow?"

"Why would a city guy like you want to be around with a small town gall like me?"

"Well let's just say that something about you seems right"

"I hope you don't mind me asking Mr. Duncan, but why are ya here?"

"Before I answer that, how do you know my name?"

"I work here, and second it's my job to know my clients name before I enter their room, now do you mind answering my question?"

"Business, Music Business"

"So you're looking for talents are I right?"

"Yes, yes you are"

"Well good luck finding the one, now ya excuse me, rooms need to be tending"

"So is that a yes?"

"A yes for what?"

"You and me, county fair?"

"Maybe, I'll have to see if I can make it, but be there… just in case, have a nice day Mr. Duncan"

And with that Musa left the room, attending the rest of the rooms, and leaving Riven speechless, but at the same time a little surprised by her little attitude.

The next day Musa woke up filled with energy, she took a shower and decided to get dressed since she was going to sing and compete with Alexia, but she didn't wear her country clothes, she wore something over the top so she would look amazing for the both part of the shows, she wore a Blue-Black leggings with a Pink almost Red top with some black small well tiny squares, a Blue sparkly jacket with Blue fur like boots and a Black glove on her hand and her hair pulled up into 1 pony tail with a little spike on the top and a Black waist belt. *Season 5*

She got on Alexia and headed towards the county fair, Flora was with her family so she decided to hang out with her until the competition with Alexia started since the she won't be on stage until almost the end of the day.

Back at the Inn Riven was already dressed in a blue suit, with black shoes and a black tie, with his normal hair style; he had his watch with his daughter's birth date on the back of it "Elizabeth Marie Duncan, 8 pnds 9 oz, 21 inc. Born May 30th 2004"

Just as he was about to leave his cell phone rang, the id said "Stella" he picked it up knowing it was his daughter calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy"

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

"I'm good, Aunty Stella took me to get a facial yesterday and we went shopping and watched movies afterwards, I was worn out so that's why I couldn't call you yesterday"

"Nah its ok kiddo, glad you had fun"

"How's everything over their dad?"

"So far great, but I really miss you Eli"

"I miss you too dad… any way's how's the country life treating you? Found any talents yet?"

"So far it's far from what I thought it was, it's actually really nice and no, no talents yet, but there's this small talent show today so I may get lucky"

"Oh that sound like fun…. Have you met any pretty girls yet?"

"No I have not"

"Then why are you wearing your Blue suit? Because as far as I know you only wear that blue suit when you saw someone you like or when you're on a date"

"And how did you know I was wearing my blue suit?"

"I didn't…"

"I…. uuh…uumm"

"OH so you did meet a pretty girl, tell me what is she like?"

"You know you are way too sneaky"

"I know and don't change the subject, so tell me what is she like?"

"Well I really don't know her, but she's really pretty, pale skin, pink lips and navy blue eyes and hair"

"She sounds really pretty daddy, do you think she might be the one?"

"I can't tell you Elizabeth"

"Why not?"

"Because only destiny knows and I can't predict the future"

"Well I guess your right… oh I have to go dad, Stella is taking me to her friends tea party, call me when you get back from the fair"

"I will sweet face, be careful"

"You too and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Win me a stuffed bear or something… LOVE YOU"

"I'll try and love you too bye!"

"Bye"

Riven sighs when he hangs up 'Sometimes I wonder how in the world an 8 year old can be that sneaky'

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love you guys. What do you guys think about Elizabeth? Sneaky girl right? Sorry for taking so long on updating the stories, but I'm glad you guys like them…. Se you guys on the next chap!**


	4. The One!

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 4: THE ONE!

Riven puts his cell phone in his suit pocket, and heads out of his room and down to the entrance of the Inn, as he was about to leave Misses Jackson called out to him.

"Mr. Duncan… can you come here for a sec?"

Riven gave a polite smile and headed towards her way.

"Hello Mr. Duncan, did my maid send you the towels and soap to your room?"

"Ah yes, she did, and thank you even though I really didn't even notice that my room didn't had any"

"Oh, how silly, now where are you going so nicely dressed? That is you don't mind and old gall like asking?"

"I don't mind at all, I was heading to the county fair"

"Dressed liked that? Oh don't get me wrong deer is just you look like you're looking for some business meeting"

"I actually work in a business, Music business to be exact"

"Oh really? But what are you doing here in a small town like this?"

"Looking for natural talents"

"Well you'll have no problem with that, she's one the best natural singers in this little old place"

"Who?"

"Oh, you already know her"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do, you'll know whom I'm talking about when you see her at the competition with Alexia, and she's performing this afternoon"

"Ah, ok then, well I better get going, got to win a stuffed bear for my little girl"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, she's 8, I'm a single father"

"Oh but how old are you? You look too young and handsome to be a father"

"I'm 24; I was 17 when I had her"

"Oh, well I'm sure you had to go through a lot to be the successful man you are today… Well I better get back to work and leave you to get that stuffed bear, hope you enjoy that fair, have a nice day now'

"I sure did, and thank you"

Riven walked out the Inn, and saw a big group of kids running towards the fair, to his surprise, he didn't have to drive, the fair was only a few feet away from the Inn, as he walked there he notice Musa on a horse with the number 5 on the side, he walked over to her, but she didn't notice until he spoke.

"Well don't you look like a super star"

"Oh well, fancy meeting you here"

"I thought you told me to be here?"

"I guess I did"

"You compete?"

"Yup, Alexia and I are going to try and win 1st place, if not then I'd be proud of our girl, because I know she did her best"

When Riven heard the horses name was Alexia, he thought about what Missis Jackson told him

"So do you by any chance sing?"

"As a matter of fact, I do why?"

"So she was talking about you, should have known"

"Who was talking about me?"

"Your boss, she said that you're the best singer in this town"

"That's what everyone says, I ain't the only one with talents in this town"

"I'll be the judge of that"

Musa was surprised, she raised one aye brow and thought 'who does he think he is? Though I'll have to admit that he's really cute for a city boy'

"How old are you?"

"24, you?

"22, it's amazing that a guy like you ain't already married"

"Why's that?"

"I don't lie, so I'll just come out and say it; you're a real cutie for a city boy"

"You're not so bad yourself, how come you're single?"

"No man can force a heart to love a stone; I haven't found my other half of my heart"

"So you're saying you don't like men that can control your every move, but instead you want someone to love, care, and trust and protect you and treat you right?"

"How can you say those words and not be married with kids?"

"Married, well let's just say that when it comes to soul mates, it's hard for me to know who to give my heart to, but kids? I love them; I have an 8 year old actually"

"Na, now you're playing with me" said Musa as she got off Alexia (The competitions haven't started yet, they were still getting ready)

"I'm not playing with you, look I'll show you a picture of her" Riven took out his phone and showed Musa the Picture of Elizabeth's school picture, she had her magenta hair loose but held with clips, her violet eyes were shining, she wore a purple Victorian style dress holding a teddy bear.

"Ain't she the cutest thing I've ever seen, she looks just like you"

"Thank you"

"What ever happened to her mother?"

"Her mother wanted nothing to do with her, so she left full custody to me"

"That's sad that her mama don't want nothing to do with her, no mother should abandon her child"

"How would you know how she feels?"

"Because my mother passed away when I was young, I know that being a single dad ain't easy, because I see my papa struggle every day, so trust me I know what it feels like not to have a mother kiss you goodnight"

Riven stood in shock, he had no idea that a girls as beautiful and smart as her would live a life like that.

"So what's the little angel's name?" Musa asked breaking that awkward silence

"Elizabeth Marie Duncan, and trust me, she's no angel"

"Why's that?"

"Oh I have my reasons" Riven said remembering their little conversation over the phone. "But I love her no matter how sneaky she may be"

"I can tell that you do, and by the way, that's a pretty name"

"I know…"

'Alright Cow Boys and Cow Girls get on your horses because the competition is about to begin'

"Well that's my cue, me and Alexia better get going"

"Good luck out there, and I'll see you at the spot light" said Riven pointing at the stage.

"Sure thing but where are you going?"

"To play some games to see IF I can win my little girl a teddy bear"

"Well good luck with that"

Musa and Alexia preformed tricks and did the rail around, after the judges were done deciding Musa and Alexia got 2nd place, but Musa was still proud because Alexia did a full jump, in the games after almost 100 fails Riven won and got a big stuffed horse that look sort of Alexia for his daughter.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I just wanted to thank ya'll for coming today, we did this fair to support St. Jews since they helped with our towns little kid we love Jerry, now Jerry will be coming home in a few weeks, until then let's hear some fine folks with talents that are here tonight to sing for Jerry and St. Jew'

A few performers went on before Musa, finally after Nickel Back finished, Musa went on.

"Howdy everyone, how's every one of ya'll doing tonight?" the crowd cheered. "Well I wrote this song not only for the town's lovable kid Jerry but for all of the kids that are in St. Jews and for everyone that needs a little faith, but I would like to thank my friend Flora for helping write this song, it's called "So Small"

_So Small (By Carrie Underwood)_

_Yeah, Yeah_

What you got if you ain't got love  
The kind that you just want to give away  
It's ok to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/carrie_underwood/so_ ]__  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change_

And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Ohh, and then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else..._  
Oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
So small_

Yeah, yeah

Riven stood in shock, he found THE ONE! But he knew that convincing this country girl to leave her home town to move into the city life would not be easy.

"Thank you everybody"

Musa got off the stage, to encounter Riven.

"You… you were amazing…. More than amazing… I can't even find the right words for it"

"Thank you"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I don't have work tomorrow, why?"

"You, me, lunch at 12 sharp, look pretty"

"Ok but where?"

"In the Inn, you haven't eaten there before?"

"Nope"

"Well in the Inn them, be there"

"Ok?"

"Here's my number, in case something comes up, you give me a call and I'll change the lunch date, I have to go and talk to my little girl, so try and make it tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, I'll call you if something comes up"

Riven walked into his room in the Inn, he dialed Stella's number.

"Hey Stella, is Elizabeth awake? Can you put her on?"

"Hi Daddy"

"Hey sport how's it going?"

"Bad, I really miss you, please come home dad"

"I miss you too, but I'm just 5 days away"

"5 days is too much"

"Hey no sad faces, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got you a prize at the fair"

"You did? But how? You suck at carnival games"

"Hey"

"Sorry daddy but it's the truth, but I'm glad you did, hey dad did you found THE ONE yet?"

"Yes I did, I'm going to have lunch with her tomorrow to see if she'll accept the contract"

"Is it the pretty girl you told me about?"

"No…"

"Then why are you scratching your chin? As far as I know you only scratch your chin when you're in denial"

"How do you know all that Elizabeth, do you have a hidden camera or something on me?"

"No I don't and I never said I that I KNEW that you were scratching your chin"

"Uuh…"

"Oh so it is the same girl? You know you're getting too predictable dad"

"Yeah, I can see that"

"So when is this date again?"

"It is not a date Elizabeth; it's just a small lunch meeting to see if she'll accept the contract"

"Sure… whatever you say daddy"

"Don't start or you're not getting your present"

"Ok, I'll stop, and besides I have to get ready for bed, I have school tomorrow"

"Alright kiddo, have a goodnight, and don't be so sad, I'll be home before you know it"

"Alright dad see you in 5 days, love you goodnight"

"Love you too kiddo, goodnight"

Back at the farm, Musa laid in her PJ's looking at the piece of paper with Riven's number on it, Musa didn't knew if she should go since her father is sick, but when she told her dad everything, he dined that he was ill, he didn't wanted Musa to worry, so he told her he'd be alright, knowing that he's lying to her breaks his heart, but he can't face that fact of his daughter crying if she ever found out that he has cancer.

**AN: DUN… DUN… DUUUUUUUUNNN! OMG Musa's father has cancer and she doesn't even know it! Ooh I wonder what would happen if Musa found out? Stay tune for the next chap and thank you guys so much for the reviews!**


	5. Lunch Date

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 5: Lunch Date

Musa woke up and wore a bright light red sun dress, red sandals and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she went outside and walked inside the Inn she works in, she decided to wait for Riven since she was 15 minutes early.

Riven wore a white long sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes, his hairs as normal as usual and the watch with his daughter's birth date. He headed to the elevator and pressed the 1 bottom to go down in the check in part of the Inn to wait for the music country girl, to his surprise she was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Well don't you look nice?"

"I thought you told me too look nice?"

"I guess I did, shall we get going?"

"I guess so"

They headed in the restaurant in the Inn.

"Table for two"

"Right this way sir"

"Here are the menus; today's lunch special is pork and turkey B.B.Q. sauce sandwich with green ice tea"

"I'll have the Cesar salad and water"

"Ok and what you, young lady?"

"The lunch special"

"Alright then, I'll be back with you food"

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, as you already know I'm in the music business and…"

"Oh no, I am not going to become one ya'll fancy super stars and forget my family and friends, there is no way and no how you are getting me to sign a contract"

"Musa, please you have amazing talents, what are you afraid of?"

"Of people like you making me do stuff like the fact that I have to move away from my papa, from my home and friends, to go and live in the big city, all that leads to the fact that I am to do as I'm told, and I won't get to see my folks ever again"

"Musa that won't happen, what is it that you got here that you won't have in the city?"

"My farm, my animals, my papa, my friend Flora and especially love"

"Ok here are your foods"

"Darling do ya mind if you could give me bag so I can take this to go?"

"Of cores I'll be right back with the bag"

They both stood in silence until the waitress came back with the bag for Musa.

"Here is your bag, how about you sir?"

"I'll eat mines here thank you"

The waitress leaves and Musa stands up and leaves the money on the table for the food.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, away from you"

"Musa this is a big opportunity for you, are you going to let that slip away?"

"Yes because no opportunity is worth leaving those you love, good luck finding someone with talents that won't mind leaving their home"

Musa stomped off the Inn and headed home while Riven ate his food and went up to his room. When Musa got home she found her father on the floor not breathing.

"Daddy!"

Nothing happen, her father's face was blue, he wasn't breathing at all his pulse was week.

"Papa, please don't do this to me, you're all I got in mah life… please hold on daddy I'm calling for help"

Musa dialed 911

"911 what's the emergency?"

"Please send and ambulance my father ain't breathing"

"Ok miss calm down, where's the address?"

Um 45 Country Road, 16 Sunflower Street in Country Plains"

"Ok an ambulance is on its way, now I want you to listen to me very carefully"

"Ok"

"Tilt his head a little up so it looks like his head it's on a pillow"

"OK, now what?"

"Now open his mouth so air can go in"

"Ok, his breathing but only a little"

"Ok that's good, keep an eye on his pulse if it weakens you'll have to do CPR ok?"

"Ok I will"

"Now stay on the line with me until the ambulance arrives"

"Ok"

Not a moment too soon and the ambulance arrived and took Musa's father to the hospital, Musa called Flora and told he what happened, when she got to the hospital, Flora and her family were waiting for Musa.

"Oh Musa I'm so sorry" Flora went to embrace her sad friend

"Thanks for coming Flora; have they told you anything yet?"

"No, nothing at all"

Musa and Flora waited in the waiting room for a good half hour, and then the doctor finally came.

"Is my daddy ok?"

"He's fine, you're his daughter right?"

"Yes"

"Come there is something you need to know"

"Ok"

"I'll wait for you at your house is that ok?"

"Sure thing Flo and thank you for coming"

"No problem, see you in a few"

"See you"

"Musa, were you aware that you father was sick?"

"Yes he told me that it was because he stayed up late putting up the fair and he got a flue; he told me it was nothing serious, why? What's wrong with him?"

"Did he cough much?"

"Um yeah"

"Musa, my job is never easy do to the fact that I have to tell people like you the bad news about their loved ones"

"Doc, please tell me… what's wrong with mah papa?"

"Musa, he has lung cancer"

"Lung Cancer? But he quit smoking when mama died"

"You thought he quit smoking, but medical evidence proves that he's been smoking for the past 16 years"

"You can't be serious"

"I'm afraid I am he's in this room if you wish to speak with him"

"Yes I would love to speak with him" Musa was now mad, how could her father keep this away from her?

"How could you lie to me?"

"Musa I was only trying to protect you"

"Protect me? You think that me finding you on the floor not breathing giving me a panic attack is protecting? Daddy I thought we told each other everything"

"We still do honey"

"Then why you never told me that you were smoking for the past 16 years? Did you tell me that? No you did not, guess who told me?"

"The Doctor"

"Yes, and what pisses me off the most is that I heard it from someone else, not from you, if mama where she'd be ashamed of you"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"What stage is it" she said ignoring her father's apology

"What?"

"The cancer on what stage is it?"

"The final stage" he sighed

"THE FINAL STAGE? Daddy why, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Musa I didn't want to worry you, that's all"

"There more you hide the more I worry"

"Excuse me Musa, but visiting hours are over, but you can come by tomorrow"

"Fine and daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I hope that's the only thing you kept from me, cause if it ain't I'm going to be pretty Mad!"

"I Promise Darling"

Musa went to her place to find Flora attending her small flowers.

"Oh Musa, what's the news?"

Musa's eyes started to water "Daddy has stage 5 Lung Cancer"

"Oh Sweetie I'm so sorry, but how? I never saw your father smoke"

"Me either, but I guess that whenever I wasn't around he would grab the opportunity"

"Come inside, I'll make some smoothies"

"Ok"

Musa sat on her couch just thinking of way she could try and pay for the treatment, but she also knew that she couldn't afford it, no matter how many fu raiser she could run, plus her check doesn't cover it either, she had no way to pay for her father's medical bill, the that's when it hit her, she still had Riven's card, she didn't knew if should call him or find another way to pay for the bill, she snapped back to reality when Flora hand her the smoothie.

"Is something bothering ya Musa?"

"Yes, do you remember seeing a very well dressed man at the fair?"

"Yes why?"

"Well he's Music Producer and he offered me a record deal, but I said no since becoming a big celebrity means leaving everything you know and love behind, I just couldn't risk it, but now this happened with daddy and I… I just can't figure out another way to pay for his medical bill… Flo what do ya think I should do?"

"Musa, that's not up to me… what does your heart tell you?"

"That I should take the risk"

"Then do it"

"You sure?"

"Don't ask me that question, ask it yourself"

"Ok…"

Musa diald Riven's number and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riven… It's ah me, Musa"

"Aah, so what made you change your mind?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow; just meet me at the entrance of Sunflower Street at 10 am got it?"

"Sure… see you tomorrow"

**AN: WOO another chap done, hey guys check out my other story '31 Nights of Haunting' I know 4 stories is too much work but I could not resist since it's October…so hope u guys get a chance to read it, anyways thnx for the support, I just LOVE YOU GUYS… YOU GUYS INSPIRE SO MUCH!**


	6. A Deal

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 6: Let's Make a Deal

It was 9:30 am and Musa was waiting for Riven to show up so she could make a deal with him, after a few minutes he arrived.

"You're early?"

"I'm an early riser"

"Ok let's get down to business; I only changed my mind for one and only one reason"

"And that reason would be?"

"My papa is sick, he has stage 5 Lung Cancer, my part time job don't cut it and no matter how many fund raiser I do I ain't going to have enough money to support my daddy's medical bill"

"So you're doing this because you have no other choice?"

"Pretty much, but there's a catch"

"What catch?"

"I ain't an easy girl, I don't like it when people tell me what to do, and I love this place with all my heart, and I just want to come here every once in a while, y'know say hi to the folks, spend time with my Friend, play with the animals and the most important, spending time with mah daddy"

"Ok before I get you to sign anything, I'm going to call my boss real quick, tell him what's going on and let's see what he says about that"

"Alright, make the call"

"Wait right here"

Riven dialed Mr. Vials number

"Music Stars Production, Mr. Vials Office, Sonia speaking"

"Sonia, it's me Riven, is Mr. Vials there?"

"Yes, I'll put you on right now"

"Hello?"

"Mr. Vials it's me Riven"

"Riven my boy how's the country life coming along?"

"Pretty good, and I found our future country star, she's an amazing singer"

"You did? Well that's great; bring her here so we can sign those papers"

"Yeah about that, you see she's not going to sign anything until you let her do what she wants"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's not an easy one, you see her dad's sick, and she's only signing the contract to pay for her dads medical bill, and if she signs the paper she wants something in return"

"And that would be?"

"Letting her come here when she pleases and…"

"Who does this country girl think she is? Put her on phone"

"You want to speak with her?"

"Yes now put her on"

"Why are ya handing me your phone?"

"He wants to speak with you"

"Oh ok… Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Your future country star… that is if I sign those papers"

"Listen lady I run this business and no one is going to…"

"I don't care if you run your damn business and no one can tell ya'll what to do. I will only sign those papers if I can come here as much as I please, and if you say no then I guess I'll find someone else that can understand mah needs, you want ya damn business to go big? Then let me be me, don't tell me what to do, I take mah own orders, you got that?"

"No…No one has ever spoken to me like that before"

"Huh, what an honor then"

"Lady you got yourself a deal"

"Well then pleasure doing business with ya… and mah name is Musa…. He wants to speak with you"

"Yes… oh great… that's perfect… ok thank you… ok bye"

"So?"

"Looks like you got yourself a deal country princess"

"Oh I already know that, but when do I leave?"

"What? Want to be popular already?"

"No, I just want to know how many day I got left here so I… I can say my goodbyes"

"Y'know you can only say goodbye if your never coming back, but since you'll be visiting every once in a while, it's more of a 'see you later'"

"I guess so… so when?"

"In 3 days"

"3 days?"

"Hey the big guy only gave me a week here, I already used up 4 of them"

"Fine, I'll see you?"

"Saturday at 7 pm sharp, it'll give you enough time with your friends and enough time for me call and get things ready for you"

"Saturday it is then"

**AN: I know that this chap was really short but I really wanted to update… I promise that the next one will be longer… in the mean time, check out '31 Nights of Haunting' and let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Saying Your 'See Ya Later' Part 1

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 7: Saying you're 'See ya later' Part 1

**AN: I just really want to thank you guys all so much, um the reason why I'm updating so slow right now is because my boyfriend broke up with me, he still loves me is just he's got mixed emotions right now, and he wants time to figure out where his heart is, we're friends right now, but I'm kind of depressed right now, I hope that your reviews might cheer me up, and I hope you guys enjoy this chap… once again thanks for all the support, you guys are the best, and let's hope that he might figure things out so we can sort things out and all cause I still love him… anyways on with the story enjoy!**

"So you only have 3 days here in Country Plains?"

"I'm afraid so Flo, but I need a favor to ask of you"

"What is it?"

"I need someone to watch over the critters and papa while I'm gone, and you're my only friend here, I understand if it's too much for ya, I'll send money so you can get things for the animals and…"

"Musa I have no problem at all, you can count on me"

"Thanks Flo… do ya mind staying with me until I leave? That is if ya folks don't have a problem with that"

"I'm pretty sure they won't, I'll head over to my place and ask, and then I'll come back with mah stuff"

"Alright see you in a few"

"See you"

Musa went up in her room, took a shower and put on her pj's for the night; Flora came in after like what? 10 minutes? Anyways they watched movies, talked and had a small pillow fight. They went to sleep at 2 am. The next morning or should I say a few hours later Musa woke up but Flora was already wide awake (lol Katy Perry )

"Is that eggs I smell? And bacon with a tall glass of O.J?"

"Maybe, what took you so long? You're usually the early riser"

"Yeah well with papa in mah mind it ain't easy for me to sleep ya know"

"I'm sure things will turn out great… just don't give up"

"Thanks Flo"

"Say… was the guy you were talking to yesterday the guy that offered you the record deal?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you too look cute together"

"Flora… why I would never thought that I would live to see the day that you would use such foul words?"

"They are not foul words, and I was just getting my opinion out there"

"Well for me they are, besides, he has a kid, there is no way in hell that he would take interest in me… well at least in that way, besides he's only nice to me because of the record deal he has for me"

"Well if you say so…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can tell that he likes you"

"How?"

"His eyes and face… and not to mention the way he looks at you"

"Yeah right Flo"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I have no idea, but it suits me don's ya think?"

"Hehe… yeah it does"

"So what are we doing today?"

"I really don't know… you tell me since this is your home y'know"

"Well I say we finish up a few things on the farm and then we can go horseback riding"

"That sounds good, how about we head into the town's park too, I heard that little Jason is back, and I'm pretty sure he'll want to see Jack and Alexia"

"I think that sounds good"

"Alright, let's eat, do some farm work and head to the park"

The girls finished up their breakfast, did the farm chores and headed towards the park, Musa was riding Jack since he's a little bit more stubborn, and Alexia is calmer, so Flora's ridding her. Once they got there they were greeted by Jason, the little boy who survived a stage 3 brain tumor.

"Musa, Flora, you came?"

"Of cores we did, why wouldn't we?"

"And Alexia and Jack are here to see you too" said Flora in a touchy tone, everyone was glad that Jason survived, and that he was home safe and sound.

"Can I ride for a while? It's been so long since I've rode a horse"

"Sure thing in fact, every kid that's in the park right now can have a ride" explained Musa

Every little boy and girl cheered and rode on the horses, it had to come to its end since it was getting dark and thee horses needed their rest. When they got there Musa got a text from Riven.

"_Hey Country Pop Star, meet me tomorrow at the park at 5 pm sharp, someone wants to meet you"_

"_Sure things see ya tomorrow!"_

**I know pretty short, and it took me days well almost a week to do it, and I'm sorry for taking that long, but I'll try and get out of my sadness, see ya on the next chap**


	8. You're Pretty!

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 8: You're pretty!

**AN: I just wanted to thank you guys all so much, because you guys really are the best, for your support, it really means a lot to me, and in case you guys are wondering, things between me and my ex are going up pretty well, so I guess it won't take long for us to be back together, in the mean time enjoy the story!**

"Was the text from Riven?"

"How did you know?"

"I didn't… I just asked"

"But why did you mention Riven?"

"To see if it was really him, wow you're a lot more paranoid than I thought you were"

"So not funny Flo"

"Anyways what did the text read?"

"That someone wanted to meet me"

"Who?"

"I don't know?"

"Then ask"

"Why?"

"Do you want to meet a stranger?"

"No"

"Well then ask"

"Ok, there I send him the message, happy?"

"Very"

_Ding, ding… ding, ding!_

"Well that was fast"

"I'll say"

"What does it say?"

"First foul words? Now snooping around? Flora this is a side of you I've never seen before!"

"Just read the message… please?"

"Ok? Now your scaring me… it says that she's heard a lot about me, and that she can't wait to meet me, and I can bring a friend if I want to, but I won't know her name until tomorrow"

"Well looks like I'm going"

"And who said you're going?"

"You since I am the only friend you have"

"Ok, foul words, snooping around, bossy and now making decisions before consulting me? Ok I don't know who you are but I want to know what you did to my Flo"

"I'm just fooling around, geesh don't have to take to serious y'know"

"Hehe, I love you Flo... and yeah you can come"

"Hehe, now why don't we get some pop-corn and watch Twilight?"

"Sure and how about some nachos with cheese and candy… oh don't forget the soda"

"Movie night here we come"

"Woo. Go team Jacob"

"Team Edward"

"Jacob"

"Edward"

"Ok we can fight later, let's get the things first ok?"

"Sure, but Edward is still the best"

"Flora"

"Ok, ok fight later, sweets first"

Musa and Flora watched the movies and kept arguing about who's better, Musa was Team Jacob, and Flora was Team Edward, when it came to twilight, it was war on who was hotter.

The next day Musa got up, took a shower and got dressed, she wasn't hungry so she didn't are anything.

_Ding, ding… ding, ding_

'_Hey country pop-star, hope your awake, if not then sorry for waking you up, hope to see you today at park at 5, don't be late'_

_-Riven_

God your more annoying than Alice when she's in a bad mood.

'_Sure, can't wait to meet her, by the way my best and only BEST friend is coming with me, her name is Flora, hope that's ok?'_

_-Musa_

'_Sure things, the more the better, see you at 5'_

_-Riven_

Time flew by and it was already 4:49 pm, Musa and Flora were getting ready to head to the park.

Flora wore a sleeveless pink top, baby blue caprice and blue converse, her hair was tied up in 2 buns and the rest was set loose.

Musa wore a red and blue daisy top, short jean and brown cowgirl boots, her hair in the usual 2 ponytails.

When they got to the park they saw Riven talking to someone, it seemed like he was scowling a little kid, as they got closer they could hear a little bit clear the conversation.

"I told you to behave yourself if you were to be here the next few days, what you did could not only could have gotten the poor old man a heart attack, but you've could have gotten hurt"

"I know, and I'm sorry daddy, I won't do it again, please don't send me back to Auntie Stella, I've been a good girl just to get here… I just thought it would have been funny to wake up an old person, I never meant to scare them… I'm really sorry papa"

"Elizabeth, I'm not the one who needs the sorry"

"I know, I'm going…. Mister, I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't meant it to go that far"

"It's alright little missy, now harm done, but you really need to be more careful, some folks here can be really mean"

"I won't do it again I promise"

"Lesson learned?"

"Yes… hey daddy I think those pretty girls are staring at us"

"Huh?"

When Riven turned around he saw a blushing singer and her friend.

"Musa, your early?"

"Early riser? Oh this is my friend Flora, Flo this is Riven"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Ah-hem, not going to introduce me to your friends' daddy?"

"Oh, ah Musa, Flora, this is my daughter Elizabeth, she's the person who wanted to meet you"

"Riven she's cuter in person"

"Thank you and you're a lot more prettier than daddy says you are"

"Oh really?"

"Yup, you must be Musa? And your friend is…?"

"Flora, nice to meet you sweetie"

"I like your voice, your voice is sweet and gentle, and Musa's is so relaxing and peaceful"

"Riven, she's adorable"

"Yeah and a little bit of a trouble maker"

"I said I was sorry… are we going to eat or what?"

"Oh snappy, just like her dad"

"I am not snappy"

"Yes you are daddy; you're the one who told me to fight for what I want"

"Ok shall we eat at the Inn or…?"

"Let's go to Rex and More bars and grill"

"Yay! Food!"

When they got to the restaurant, they started to eat and had a good conversation, Elizabeth kept giving her dad away by telling Musa that he liked her, and he thought she was cute and all, the only thing Riven could give Elizabeth at the moment was a 'Get Ready when we get to Inn' look and 'We are going to have serious talk young lady' but Elizabeth brushed it off and kept talking to Musa and Flora, sadly it was getting late, and they all headed back to their places.

**MUSA & FLORA**

"Do you really think she meant that Flo?"

"Well kids don't lie I can tell ya that"

"But what if she was just trying to be nice, y'know first impression?"

"I don't know Muse, whenever she would say dad her dad would say that you were pretty or something' Riven would give her one of those looks that our old man's would give us when we were little, I really do think she was telling the truth"

"I guess you're right, but I'll just leave it be, night Flo"

"Night Muse"

**RIVEN & ELIZABETH**

"Why don't you tell her truth daddy?"

"Because she's young and she's got a lot ahead of her, and what could a young beauty like her see in a single father like me?"

"Don't say that, you got a lot of pot… potent is it?"

"Potential?"

"Exactly, you have a lot of potential, and your funny, charming and a great guy, and I should know, you're my dad"

"Thanks sweet face, but I really don't think is such a good idea"

"You're a whole lot more stubborn than I thought"

"Hey, you and I both know that you're like that too, anyways how's about that stuff toy I won for you at the fair?"

"Give it… please! Oh daddy it's really pretty! Thank you"

"No problem kiddo"

"Now how's about we explore this place a little better? I want to know how to ride a horse"

"How's about we do that tomorrow?"

"Well ok"

"Of to bed kiddo"

"Ok night dad"

"Night Eli"

**AN: so what did you guys think? Firs off thanks for all the support, you guys are the best and sorry for the late update!**


	9. Saying Your 'See Ya Later' Part 2

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 9: Saying you're 'See ya later' part 2

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing, when I picked it up I saw a text from Riven, asking me if I knew anyone that gave horseback riding classes because Elizabeth wanted to ride a horse, I told him that he could stop at my place and I could teach her how too, since I do own two of them. I woke up and sound a note from Flora saying that she'll be out because she was going to help her mother in the garden but that she'll be back for dinner and movies.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed in my normal clothes, just a normal pink tank top, short jeans and my boots, my hair was loose, and very light makeup. Went downs stairs, ate and apple, I'm really not the hungry. I got Jack ready for Elizabeth's arrival, I would have chosen Alexia, but she's just a little bit too big for an 8 year old, she is one of the world's largest horses after all.

I heard a knock on my door, so I went to open it, but I already knew who was coming.

"Hi Musa"

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great, ready to ride a horse?"

"You bet… Dad are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming"

"How's about you head outside, I'll catch up with you in a minute"

"Ok, see you in a few"

Elizabeth ran out back, and Riven walked in, why does this man always wear a suit?

"Ok, what is up with you and suits?"

"Force of habit. Ah I really should thank you for giving Elizabeth a ride on your horse"

"It's not big thing, so are we going to see this little girl ride or what?"

"That's what I'm here for right?"

"I thought it was to find your next pop star?"

"And that too"

"Musa, daddy hurry up, I wannah see more of this place before we leave tonight"

"Coming, be there in just a sec Elizabeth… so what time do we leave tonight?"

"Around 9 or 10 pm, I think it'll give you enough time to do a few last things"

"Right… anyways on with the horseback riding"

Musa and Riven walk outside to find a very hyper Elizabeth.

"Took you guys long enough"

"Sorry, wait a few more minutes while I go and get Jack"

"Kay"

Musa came back with Jack and Elizabeth was happier than a nerd getting a kiss from the school's hottie.

"Ok, first I'm going to show how you get on the horse ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, you put your right leg here, if you're on the other side, then you'll put your left leg, then you grab hold of the settle, pull yourself up and swing the other leg around and you sit, that's how you get on a horse"

"And how do you get off?"

"You do the same but opposite"

"Oh, I'm kind of short so I'll need help getting on and off"

"Sure thing"

Musa helped Elizabeth on Jack, and she got on too, so she could teach her the basics on how to control a horse, then she got off, and stood by her and walked with Jack, Elizabeth wanted to ride alone to see how she does, but Riven disagrees.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO… you stay by Musa or you don't ride any horse at all"

"Come on dad, just one try, Musa will be watching me; I just want to see how I do on my own"

"Elizabeth Marie Duncan, when I say no, I mean NO"

"Dad, come on, just one try, tell him Musa"

"Sorry darling I am not defending anyone in this battle"

"Come on dad, PLEASE!"

"Mmmmm… no"

"Dad… Musa how old were you when you rode your first horse?"

"Elizabeth where are you going with this?"

"If Musa rode a horse younger than me, then I ride alone, just once"

"I don't care if she rode a horse if she was 2, you are not going alone"

"I ride alone just one round, or I'll tell"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

Riven and Elizabeth stared at each other for a long time, as if trying to see if the little 8 year old was bluffing, while Musa just stood there watching the whole thing go down.

"One ride round, if anything happens you are grounded for a month"

"Deal"

Musa walked over to Riven letting Elizabeth ride alone for the first time, and she wasn't that bad.

"Trust issues with your princess?"

"It's not that, it's just sometimes she thinks that she's all grown up to do what she wants"

"Ah, the whole 'I can't stand watching her grow and leave faze'"

"What faze?"

"Riven, my dad did the same things with me; it's a father's way of saying that you're not ready to watch her grow up, never the less let her go"

"Do you read minds by any chance?"

"Nope"

Musa and Riven chatted and watched Elizabeth riding on her own, after what it seemed a good 5 minutes, Elizabeth wanted to explore more of Musa's home town. Musa led Jack back to his stable, and headed on a walk into town with Riven and Elizabeth, Musa talked to several people and saying her goodbye's or as Riven would say a 'See you later' when it was getting late, Riven headed to the inn with Elizabeth while Musa went to the hospital to see her father.

"Hey daddy"

"Oh pumpkin, ain't this a sight to see? How are you?"

"I've been better, how are you?"

"Ah I'm ok, with treatment and all… now min d telling your old man what's going on?"

"Ah, dad… I'm... I'm leaving"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to the city, this man offered me a record deal, and it's a huge deal and…."

"Musa, you know nothing of the city life, why would you accept that deal?"

"Because it's the only way I can pay for your medical bills and treatments, you've left me with no choice but to do so. Working part-time in the Inn ain't going to cover it y'know"

"But what about fund-raisers?"

"I've already checked, and as a result I'll be spending more making a fund-raiser than gaining any, I ain't going to do a weekly fund-raiser…. I have no other choice"

"…. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight"

"Are you ever coming back?"

"Of cores I am, I made it very clear to him that if I didn't came back whenever I wanted I would quit"

"And the farm?"

"Flora will tend to it… I'll send her money so she can buy the things the farm needs"

"… I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too daddy" a tear slipped down Musa's face as she hugged her father, the talked for while, Musa gave her dad one last hug before she left to pack her things and go to be a city girl for the first time.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"No Flo…more like a 'see you later' y'know I mean… I am coming back… I just don't know when"

"Oh… ok… well then see you later?"

"Yeah…. Oh Flo don't cry or else I'll cry... and then we'll look silly"

"I can't help it… you my only friend"

"Hug?"

"Hug!"

Musa and Flora held on tight until Musa heard a car coming, she let go and waved good bye, she had already said her bye's to her farm animals, she got her bag, looked back one more time and got into the car, a new adventure and challenges awaits this little cow girl.


	10. Welcome to the city

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 10: Welcome to the City

**AN: hello my darling readers, I'm so sorry for updating so slow, I've been helping my mom around the house, I've been to school… and oh me and my ex are back together… so yeah he ain't my ex anymore, in other words I'm in a good mood, oh and by the way once I'm done with one of the stories I'm publishing another one (I ain't giving out details sorry) all I can tell you is that is told by the daughter's POV, which daughter? I'm not telling… and for those who are begging me to get M & R together it will happen just not now, first Musa has to get used to the city, get a 1****st**** hit and then throw a concert, and everything will go down form there!… with nothing else to say… ENJOY AND READ ON!**

A single tear rolls down my cheek, as I see the country plains leaving, vanishing from my sight, and as I get close and closer to the big city.

"Don't cry Musa, you'll be back again, I just know it, in the mean time we can hang out together, you'll like the city… hey dad where's Musa staying?"

"I haven't thought of that"

"So you're taking me away from my home and you don't have a place for me to stay?"

"Pretty much"

"I know, Musa can stay with us daddy"

"Did you hit your head with a tree or something Elizabeth?"

"No, and why not? Our Condo has 2 extra rooms"

"Ah…Well… What do you say Musa?"

"Looks like I have no other choice do I?"

"YAY I can finally have a sleep over"

"Right after you do your homework"

"Aaw man!"

The rest of the ride went silent and peaceful, not only did I have to get settled in Riven's Condo, I'm having a tour of the City, and their taking me shopping, with a friend of theirs who's a fashionista. My meeting with Mr. Vials, Riven's boss is this Saturday so I'll have a week to write another song and sing it.

When we arrived at Riven's place Elizabeth stormed off to her room, I didn't get a chance to see her pass by me. The place was big; the living room walls were divided into 2 colors, to top half was pearl white while the bottom was a light brown sugar with a dark cocoa swirls pattern. The couches were ivory and the pillows were cream, the carpet matched the walls, the café table was glass with a bouquet of Roses, Lilly's and Cherry Blossoms, several pictures of Elizabeth and Riven around the room, there was this flat TV, it was big, the shelf had tons of books and Cd's, and I think some are movies too.

The kitchen was ivory and light red, the cabinets were dark oak, the dining room matched the cabinets, the bathroom was pure white, and my room was half pearl white and half dark pink, the bedding and the cabinets matched and complimented it very well, Elizabeth's room was the same but instead of dark pink it was a Victorian purple. Riven's the same but a dark wine color, once I was done unpacking I headed over to the extra room, but it was empty, Riven told me that the room that I got was a guess room, so it was already furnished before I got there, but there's this other room, Elizabeth told me that they had 2 extra rooms, so I'm guessing that this extra, EXTRA one must be Riven's home office, I took a quick peek and I was right.

"Daddy let's take Musa out for ice cream at Cold Stone"

"What do you say Musa?"

"Sure, why not?"

"YAY, and later on we'll go shopping with Aunt Stella"

"You have a sister?"

"No their just high school friends"

"Oh"

Right after we took a 5 minute walk, we arrived at this famous Cold Stone Creamery. Elizabeth told me that I can choose from any of the list or make my own creation, so this could be fun.

"So Musa, what did you get?"

"Well since I couldn't make up my mind I chose the Chocolate Devotion, what about you?"

"Oh I always make mines, this time I got a strawberry ice cream, with fudge brownie, caramel syrup, some berries and M&M's"

"That's very creative"

"Thanks, oh and if your guessing about dad's well he always gets the Founder's Favorite or a chocolate shake"

"What? FF is the best one" (get it? FF for Founder's Favorite and FF for Fan Fiction? Lol I kill myself XD)

"Hey dad, when is Aunt Stella coming?"

"No need to wait darling I'm right here"

This girl with long blond hair and light caramel eyes entered the store, she was warring a thigh high yellow, orange and dark red dress, with high heels, her makeup and accessories complemented her outfit very well.

"Aunt Stella!" Elizabeth ran to give her a hug

"Darling how are you?"

"I'm good"

"How are you Riven?"

"Doing great"

"And who's this little darling?"

"Aunt Stella, this is Musa, she's form the country side of Magix, ain't she pretty?"

"She sure is, how old are you darling?"

"I'm 22"

"Well Riven, I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet"

"Stella you're here to take her out shopping, not playing cupid's game"

"Oh don't get your tie in a twist, well darling looks like you'll be spending the rest of the day with me"

"You're not coming daddy?"

"And be tortured by Stella? No thank you"

"Hey, at least I get you good looking suites y'know"

"I know, I'm just kidding, I'm actually heading towards the office and finish some work so I'll see you girls at dinner"

"Ok we'll see you at dinner dad"

"And keep an eye on Eli, she made another one of her Cold Stone creations so she's bound to be bouncing off any minute"

"Got cha, see you"


	11. Shopping

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 11: Shopping!

I arrive at Riven's house tired and almost dying. Who knew that shopping would take so much energy out of ya'?

"I see that Stella did her job pretty well"

"Not funny…. How come Elizabeth isn't tired?"

"I've been shopping with Aunt Stella since I was 2"

"Does that answer your question?" asked my new boss

"Yes… yes it does"

"So care to tell me how my dear friend torture you?"

"Well…"

We arrived at the Magix mall and I can say it is a big Mall. We went to several stores and found nothing of my taste, then Stella took me dress shopping.

"So why must I wear dresses?"

"Well darling if you are to be a future famous celebrity you must look the part"

"I see… so why dresses?"

"Because dresses are much easier to find even though that some of them are not quite as pretty as my designs… Aaah this one would be perfect for your first movie premiere"

"Movie? I though he only needed a singer?"

"You don't get this celebrity thing do you?"

"Not really"

"Look just because you're a singer that doesn't mean you can miss out on other premieres… lots of singer participates in movie premieres just as tons of actors participate in the music awards"

"I see… so why a dress and not normal clothes?"

"Because this is Magixwood… kind of like Hollywood in earth"

"What's the difference?"

"That earth has lived without magic for many years"

"I see"

"Now try this on"

I went to the fitting room… and I must admit the dress was stunning.

It was a black A-line dress it fit my body perfectly, it had sparkles, the top part was a sweet heart sleeveless and it showed most of my back.

"You look stunning; now try this one so I can put that one in the yes pile"

"How many dresses and clothing are we going to get?"

"Darling Riven made me your personal dresses… and trust me were going to be here all day… and that's not counting tomorrow for accessories and makeup"

I sighed in defeat, and took the other dress. I like it was simple and in my favorite color Red.

It was a red mini dress, it was tied up in my neck, it was tight in my upper body and it flowed down nicely from the hips to the mid thighs, and once again it showed most of my back. But now enough to show off my tattoo.

"Beautiful… so going to the yes pile"

"Aunt Stella, would this be a nice outfit for Musa's first concert?"

"Good? That outfit is so fabu… try it on darling"

"How much time do we have again?"

"All day, so don't complain… suck it up and try on the outfit"

I tried on the outfit, and I have to say…for and 8 year old… she has some pretty good taste.

I was wearing a Fox and Monster Energy white tank top with a Black Playboy leather jacket that only ended in half, dark denim skinny jeans with a black cow girl boots.

"Amazing, turn around"

I turned around a few times, and then I stopped to see my new dresser's face.

"What?"

"Is that a tattoo on your lower back?"

Oh no.

"Aaah… yes"

"Let me see"

I showed the girls my lower back tattoo… it was a tribal rose with my mother's name.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal"

"Of cores it is… now I can find dresses and outfits that can show it off"

I just stood there, shocked most of the folks back in town hate tattoos but I guess here in the city it's different. We spent most of the day trying on and off dresses and outfits, and I have to day 90% of the clothes were in the yes pile. And that's how I arrived at Riven's place… tiered.

"Yep that's definitely Stella"

"I can't even move"

"Then I suggest you take a well rest 'cause tomorrow were going shopping again but for shoes and accessories and daddy is coming with us"

"I don't know princess daddy has to…"

"NO BUTTS OR TUCHIES YOU'RE COMING AND THAT'S FINAL"

"Ok, let me just tell the office that I won't make it tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"Well looks like you have yourself there a little troop scout"

"Don't even mention that"

"Mother's side?"

"Yep"

"I guess I should hit the sack if we're going to shop… again"

"I guess so, night Musa"

"Night Riven"

"Goodnight Musa"

"Night Elizabeth"

"Night Daddy"

"Night Eli"

**HELLO MY DARLING READERS.**

**I AM SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS POSIBLE…. TONS OF SCHOOL WORK AND FAMILY PROBLEMS… BUT I'M BACK AND WRITING…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAP… NEXT ONE WILL BE ATLEAST 1,000 WORDS I PROMISE!**

**READ AND REAVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Getting to know Eachother

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 12: Getting to know Each Other

I arrived at Riven's condo yet again almost dying.

"This…. Is… why… I… don't… shop… with… STELLA!"

"Suck it up daddy, it's just shopping… be a man"

"Were you… just talking… back to me?"

"Aaah… kind of?"

"Room… now!"

"How long?"

"Till dinner… and no desert"

"Fine"

"So…. What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking of some white rice with steak and mushroom sauce…. Want to help?"

"Sure… let me just put my bags in the room"

I went to my room and unpacked my stuff when Elizabeth came into my room.

"I thought you were supposed to be in your room?"

"I know but I just wanted to talk to you for a while"

"Sure what about?"

"About dad"

"What about your dad?"

"What do you think about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Aaah I don't know Eli I just met him"

"I know but what do you think about him so far?"

"Well he seems like a nice guy… why?"

"Well don't get me wrong I understand if you don't want to be with him THAT way but papa is really lonely even though he doesn't show it, so it be nice if you could get to know him a little better…. And if thing don't work out then I'll be ok with it… so what do you say?"

"I… I really don't know Eli but… but I guess I can give it a try… but only 'cause your cute"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU… I have to go but THANK YOU!"

Once finished I headed back to the kitchen to help Riven with the food.

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry not my fault that your friend sure knows how to shop"

"Well can't argue with that… if you want you can get started on seasoning the meat"

"Sure… so ah what do you like to do?"

"Um why do you want to know?"

Think Musa "Well if I am to be working for you I'll might as well get to know you better" nice save cow girl

"Touché"

"So what do you like to do?"

"Well other than my job, I like to cook spend time with my friends, travel watch movies and spend time Eli"

"What about your family?"

"I don't know who my family are… I never met my dad and my mom left me when I was 9 I pretty much took care of my own. The funny thing is when my mom found out about my success she tried to win me back by saying that she has rights to see her granddaughter. I didn't took it so my only family so far are my friends"

"Sorry to hear about that"

"Nah it's noting… what about you? What do you like to do? And what's your family story?"

"Well I've lived my whole life on the farm so I love animals and tons of farm stuff, sing and dance, watch movies and hang with my only friend Flora. My dad ran away from his place and my mom was kicked out so I don't know much about my past neither. My mom passed away when I was young so Flora and papa are all I have"

"Huh so I guess were kind of alike"

"I guess so"

"So is there any other thing you sing other than country?"

"Not really… but I can dance to different beats"

"Nice… What's your movie type?"

"Anything Horror, Drama, Suspense, Comedy, Romance and Gory"

"In other words a little bit of everything?"

"Pretty much"

"So what is it that you look for in a man?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If I am to work with you I should know something right?"

"Nice play back cow boy"

"I'm a quick learner"

"Someone who's loyal, honest and not only can keep he's word but who can also be himself"

"Huh… sounds like me"

"Very funny… what about you… what's your dream girl like?"

"I don't have a dream girl… I kind of lost hope of being happy with someone after having to deal with Darcy"

"Who's Darcy?"

"Eli's mother"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I just gave up hope right now my only happiness is my little troop scout who's going to have a week without desert if she keeps ease dropping"

I stopped robbing the mean with the seasoning to take a look to my front only to find Elizabeth looking at us talking. I guess the whole 'eyes on the back of ya'll neck' is not just a mom thing.

"Elizabeth to your room"

"Sorry daddy"

"Listen I know the reason why you want to get to know me is because of Eli"

"Riven…"

"No it's ok I'm not mad it's just I know what Eli does, she wants me to be happy and be with someone but she's eight she should not be worrying about me. She should be worrying about being a kid and having fun and go to school and…"

"But you can't force her not to worry about you Riven… you're her dad your all she's got. And I wouldn't blame her for trying I know what it's like to be without a mom and seeing your dad pretend that he's ok and the he's happy when he's not… I know how she feels, I did the same thing too y'know"

"So how'd your dad take it?"

"He gave me a month of farm chores, but that still didn't stop me from trying"

"I guess you're right, but I don't want you to feel like you're forced to like me"

"Alright I see your point… but still partners?"

"Partners?"

"Yeah 'cause it can't be co-workers 'cause I really don't' know much of office things"

"Alright partner it is"

"Alright Elizabeth your safe from your dad you can come out now… and help out with the cooking"

"You know Musa you can just call me Eli"

"Well Eli how about helping Musa cook the meat?"

"Sure dad, hey what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you'll go to school while Musa sings for Mr. Vials"

"In the recording booth?"

"Yep… hey what song are you going to sing?"

"Hell on Heals, but I'll need back singers for that song"

"I'll get Stella to help but Bloom can't really sing she's sick, Tecna is not much of a voice person Layla works in as a teacher in Eli's school, so I don't know who will help you other than Stella"

"I know I'll call Flora she and Stella can help me out"

"Sounds like a plan then"

"I'll call her and see if she won't mind"

**-*n_n*-**

**Hey babes how are all of you guys? I'm good and updating anyways I want to give a special shout out to MelodyMusa for giving the idea for the song, so thanks girls that chapter that I'm writing will be dedicated to you for the idea.**

**Anyways I hope to get a good amount of review for this one so I can update the other one.**

**With tons of love MELY (BbyPrincess555)**


	13. Nature's Love and Hell on Heels

**Country Plains & City Streets**

Chapter 13: Nature's Love and Hell on Heels

Ok so I called Flo and she said that she'd help me with the backup singing so today Stella and I are going to meet her at the entrance of the Country Plains road. I've waited a good 15 minutes then I saw a taxi and Flora was in it… I know I've been only gone for about a week but I miss my little flower girl.

"MUSA!"

"FLORA!"

"Oh Musa I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too… it's only been a week and it feels like forever"

"I know everyone back home misses you"

"I'm sure they do… how are daddy and the little critters?"

"Well your farm animals sure miss ya' and your dad is ok his was doing some blood tests today but overall he misses ya'"

"I'll be sure to call him tomorrow I just haven't had the time to call I've been busy"

"It's ok Musa everyone knows that you'll be busy most of the time"

"Yeah well I had no choice… oh Flora this is Stella my stylist. Stella this is my friend from back home Flora"

"Very nice to meet you *gasp* how did you get your hair to be that soft and shinny… you have to tell me you secret"

"Oh it's nothing really just some herbs that I grow in my little garden I mix them together and let it alone for 3 days put it on my hair for an hour wash it really good and that's it"

"Well darling I hope you don't mind making a few for me 'because your hair is stunning"

"Oh thank you"

"Well ladies as much as I would love to stay here and chat but we have to be back at Riven's place to practice the song 'cause tomorrow we have to sing it"

"Darling let's have a little fun, Eli is at school second Riven is in his office and third he has the keys… so this calls for a small visit to your boss"

"As long as we get this song right for tomorrow I don't care where we have to go"

"All right to Music Stars it is"

Musa and the girls headed towards the office to the front desk to see in which floor Riven works in.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Mr. Duncan's office floor do you mind telling me which one is it?" asked Stella

"It's the 65th floor of the building it's where all of the executives and high class employees are you can't miss the two big golden doors"

"Ok thank you"

"Hey Stella"

"Yes Muse?"

"I thought your husband works here"

"He does"

"Then why didn't you remember the floor number?"

"Oh darling I'm a stylist not Albert Einstein I don't have time to remember numbers"

"Ok then?"

_-3 minutes later-_

"Here we are floor number 65 wow she wasn't kidding about the golden doors"

"Let's just get the keys so we can start practicing ok?"

"Relax Musa you'll do great there's no need to be so nerves"

"Easy for you to say Flo you're not the one risking everything to provide for your dad y'know"

"Hey all I'm saying is that you're an amazing singer there's no way you can mess this up"

"Stella honey what are you doing here?"

"Brandon oh I'm so glad I found you I'm looking for Riven he has the keys to his place and we need to practice do you know where he is?"

"Yeah sure but aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Oh this is Flora she's Musa's best friend from her hometown Flora, Musa this is my husband Brandon and these are his friends and co-workers, that one over there is Timmy, his wife Tecna is a computer engineer"

"A pleasure to meet you"

"The other one next to him is Nabu, his wife Layla is Eli's teacher"

"Hello nice to meet you"

"The blond one is my cousin Sky husband to my bestie Bloom she's a party planner"

"Nice to meet you ladies"

"And the last one is our artistic friend Helia and he's single"

"Nice to meet you *looks at Flora* I hope you don't mind me asking but what was your name again?"

"*looking at Helia... Musa nudges Flo* Oh my uh… my name?"

"Yes your name"

"Oh… uh… Flor... Flora my name is Flora Rosalina"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"*blushing* Thank you"

"Musa? Stella? And Flora? What are you guys doing here?"

"Riven we just came here to get the keys to your condo; I need all the quite space to practice with the girls"

"Ok then… and I see that you've all meet my friend's slash co-workers"

"Yes and as much as I would love to stay I really need to practice"

"Alright here are the keys"

"Thank you"

"I'll see you later right after I pick up Eli from school"

"Alright see you"

"Say good bye to Helia, Flora we have to practice" said Stella

"Bye-Whoa" getting pulled by Stella

"Will I ever see you again?"

"MAYBE…BYE!"

**-Riven's POV-**

As all the girls leave I couldn't help but notice that Helia was a little star struck.

"Well I don't know if my eyes are deceiving me but I think nature boy has met his match" I pointed out

"Oh huh?"

"Helia don't tell me that you've fell for Riven's Clients best friend?" said Sky

"Oh that uh I don't know… something about her seems right"

"Oh boy our little tree huger is growing up" said Brandon

"Speaking of growing up… what was that about Riven?"

"What do you mean?"

Y'know I mean it's ok if she needs your place to practice but '_I'll see you as soon as I pick up Eli' _is there something that you know that we don't?" Sky pointed out

"Oh no nothing like that… she's just staying at my place until she finds a place of her own"

"So you two have been living together for the past week?" asked Timmy

"Yes"

"Under the same roof?" asked Helia

"Yeah"

"And you haven't thought of asking her out?" Nabu

"Mmmmm no"

"What?!" said Brandon

"Look guys I know she's good looking and all but I have to focus on my work, I can't be flirting around with my clients"

"Dude but you can't tell me that you haven't thought of asking her out?"Asked Brandon

"Ok maybe I have but like I said I can't just flirt around with my clients like that"

"Ok I get that but dude, don't you think it's a little hard to live with a good looking girl like that?" again Brandon

"What do you mean?"

"Dude 8 years without some action and having a girl under your roof… doesn't that get you going not even a little?"

"No" ok I lied but I gave my best poker face so they wouldn't notice

"Dude what are ya the man of steal?"

"I guess you can say that"

_The next day…_

Today Musa her friend Flora and Stella are practicing the song 'Hell on Heels' before they sing it to Mr. Vials, so far he's stuck in traffic to that gives them a good 5 to 10 minutes of practice. A few minutes later Mr. Vials show's up and Musa starts to get nerves.

"Hey relax you'll do fine"

"You really think so?"

"I know so now get in the recording booth and give the man a heart attack"

"Thanks Riven" as she leaves my boss walks up to me

"I have to say Riven she sure has the looks but can she sing?"

"Sit and watch sir"

_Hell on Heels by Pistol Annies (Recommend to listen to the song as you read so worth it)_

_I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I've done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm going to break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

This diamond ring on my hand  
Is the only good thing that came from that man  
Got a GTO from one named Joe  
And a big piece of land down in Mexico  
I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you

I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car  
From ol' what's his name I met at a bar  
Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood  
From a married man who wasn't up to no good  
I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you

Then there's Jim, I almost forgot  
I ran him off, but I took the yacht  
Poor ol' Billy, bless his heart  
I'm still using his credit card  
I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you

I'm hell on heels, say what you will  
I've done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels baby I'm comin' for you

I'm hell on heels, say what you will  
I've done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you!

By the looks of my boss's face I can tell that this little country girl is going to make it big here in Magixwood.

"Alright darling that was amazing, I'm going to take Riven for a while and discuss some things with him then we'll get back to you"

All Musa did was smile and nodded. I followed my boss into his office, as a sat he began to look for papers. I already knew were this was going so it was no surprise for me at all.

"I can tell by your face that you somehow knew this was going to happen"

"What can I say sir I know how to pick em'"

"You sure can, congratulations Riven you are now a certified and licensed agent slash manager I need you to sign here and make sure you and your new client read and go over these ok?"

"You got it boss" I signed the papers and took the other papers and went to the booth.

"So what did he say?"

"Well Musa all I can say is that… welcome to Music Stars Production and Magixwood"

"No way"

"Yes way" I say as I show her the contract that she needs to read and sign all she did was beam a wide beautiful smile, screamed in joy and jumped up and down with her friends, she took the time to call her dad and tell him the good news.

"This calls for a celebration darling, dinner you me Flora, Brandon, Riven and Helia"

Flora just blushed and smiled, Musa, Flora and I went back to the condo Eli wasn't with us she was at school still, Musa and Flora started to get ready for this 'triple date' as Stella would put it and so did I.

**-*^.^*-**

**Hello my darlings Happy Holidays and Happy New years, new year and a new fresh start, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but being a Puertorican over the holidays is a lot of work and a lot of family parties so I practically had no time for myself hope this chap makes up for it. Can't wait to see those reviews.**

**And a special shout out to MelodyMusa for the song idea girl I really do appreciate it a lot so this chap is all yours and thanks to that song now I added another country favorite band to my collection (I'll be honest I'm a Carrie Underwood fan) but I'll listen to just about anything but really thanks' again for the idea!**

**R&R Love you guys**

**-BbyPrincess555**


End file.
